The use of various types of systems has increased due to both an increase in the types of devices user equipment (UEs) using network resources as well as the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. To increase the ability of the network to contend with the explosion in network use and variation, the next generation of communication systems is being created. As per the norm, with the advent of any new technology, the introduction of a complex new communication system engenders a large number of issues to be addressed both in the system itself and in compatibility with previous systems and devices. Such issues arise, for example, from the multitude of interfaces that may be used when NG systems and devices are used in conjunction with earlier networks and devices.